Metanoeo
by Miazaki-san
Summary: Gunter, a Nohrian solider worn by loss and anger, is sent to the North Fortress to watch over Kamui, only to have his life changed by the young princess.
1. Kardia

**Part 1**

 **A/N: There aren't enough fics about knight Dad, so here we go! This will be a two part fic, so please look forward to part two! This fic contains spoilers for Revelations, so read with caution.**

* * *

At one point in his life, Gunter was proud to serve King Garon and would go to the end of the world to ensure his liege's safety. But, after the death of Queen Arete, the once honorable king changed into a cold, power hungry monster who would threaten his own children to achieve his selfish goals. Still, Gunter remained loyal to him in the hopes that the king he swore to defend all those years ago would come back. Yet, as the once prosperous land began to die and countless of innocent blood was spilled, the knight began to have his doubts. However, ever the faithful knight, Gunter continued to serve the king and performed his duties without fail. But the knight was never afraid of speaking his mind and questioned the king several times about his decisions. King Garon always told Gunter to watch himself, but nothing ever came out of it. That was…until the day King Garon ordered for the annihilation of his home village.

* * *

Gunter had just returned from a mission when one of the captains informed him an army, led by the king himself, had been sent to put down a supposed rebellion budding in the tiny village; Gunter didn't waste a moment in mounting his stead and galloping out of the stables. As the harsh, winter winds cut through his armor, Gunter prayed to the Gods that he would make it in time to stop them. The villagers were innocent— **his wife and ten-year old daughter were innocent**. In the distance, he could smell and see smoke rising into the gray sky, but he still pressed forward with his heart pounding in his ears until he reached the village entrance.

A complete massacre lay before him.

The bodies of neighbors, friends, and children were scattered around the village, their blood staining the ground and walls. As Gunter dismounted his mare and moved inside the village walls, the smell of burning flesh engulfed his senses and he had to cover his mouth to keep from being sick. All of the buildings Gunter had visited over the years were engulfed in flames, their occupants still inside. In the distance, he could hear the sound of Nohrian soldiers continuing their rampage, but he pressed forward, looking for a familiar blue roof.

'Let them be alive!' He prayed, breaking out into a sprint as his home came into view, untouched by the flames. ' **Gods, please let them be alive!** '

But his prayers were all for naught. As Gunter threw the door open, he was met with the bodies of his beloved, Junia, and their daughter, Aeliana, lying in a pool of blood. And at that moment, the world stopped and his blood ran ice cold.

"No…."

Gunter felt nothing as he slowly trudged into the room, his eyes never leaving the fatal wounds on their chests and how the floorboards beneath them were saturated in their blood.

"No…."

He fell to his knees as tears clouded his vision, and with a shaking hand, Gunter took Junia's cold hand in his and the knife she was holding clattered to the floor. A small gasp escaped his mouth as he realized Junia tried to protect Aeliana and herself from the army. And Gunter could clearly hear their daughter crying out for him to save them. To be the hero he always promised to be.

He had failed them.

He had failed his village and his family.

Biting his lip and letting out a pathetic whimper, Gunter gathered his family's bodies into his arms and screamed until his throat was raw, their blood staining his armor. He should've been there to protect them, but no amount of tears could bring them back. His family was gone.

"I'm…sorry.." He sobbed, stroking Aeliana's brunette curls like he'd done many time before. "I'm so…sorry…"

Gunter didn't move from his spot when someone entered the dwelling, the sound of their boots echoing throughout the ransacked room.

"Has the most decorated captain of my army forgotten the price of treason? King Garon's voice boomed from behind him. "There were only **rumors** of rebellion but that is reason enough to destroy every last one of them. After all, rebellions are like seeds. We must salt the earth before they sprout, correct?"

Then the king—no, the creature—had the gall to laugh, and Gunter saw red as he could envision Garon cutting his family down without a shred of remorse, knowing exactly who he was slaying in cold blood. There had never been any talk of rebellion. The village feared the King's wrath too much to do so. No, this was to break him, to crush any shred of defiance or freewill he had within him. To make him remember his place.

Gunter wanted to reach for his blade and hack the creature to bits so he could take his head as a trophy. But, Gunter knew the king was far more powerful than he, and if he wanted to have his revenge, then he would have to wait.

Placing his family's bodies back on the ground, Gunter stood at attention and faced the king with a blank expression.

"You are correct, King Garon. Please forgive my moment of weakness. These people mean nothing to me now, for they are traitors of Nohr, and the sentence for treason…is death."

Apparently pleased by the knight's answer, King Garon smirked and nodded before exiting the dwelling and commanding Gunter to follow suit.

Sparing one last glance at his beloved Junia and Aeliana, Gunter curled his blood soaked gloves into fists and made a silent vow to avenge their deaths and to make King Garon suffer like he made them suffer.

He would dedicate the rest of life to ensure just that.

* * *

Since the massacre of his home village, Gunter continue to serve King Garon with no complaints, all while waiting for the moment to extract his revenge. Then, two years later, he received a mission to be the mentor of Princess Kamui. King Garon had suddenly brought the child home after a visit to Hoshido. He claimed she was the child of one of his escaped concubines, but with the news of the abduction of a Hoshidian princess and the kidnapping of Queen Arete's daughter, Gunter knew the truth of the matter and felt a sense of joy for the first time in years. What better way to extract his revenge than to train the daughter of Nohr's opposing kingdom to be his undoing? It was the perfect plan, and Gunter didn't waste any time in preparing for his move to the North Fortress. King Garon told him the princess was weak and she was to stay in the North Fortress until she was useful to him. The king even gave him a whip to teach her obedience. With a nod and a bow, Gunther placed the weapon in his satchel and was on his way.

It took half a day to reach the fortress on horseback and when the dark building came into view, Gunter began to wonder about its lone occupant. No one except the king had ever seen Princess Kamui since she was sentenced to the fortress only a day after arriving. The maids who came to greet him informed Gunter she wasn't completely alone, but he still had to wonder.

Handing his mare and luggage to the maids, Gunter took the whip from his satchel and went to look for his new pupil. One of the servants informed him the princess's room was in the highest tower, and that she rarely left her room.

'A defiant princess then. Training her will be a chore itself.'

Approaching the tower room, Gunter knocked on the door, only to find it already opened. Curious, he slipped inside as quietly as possible and inspected the room. A small bed with bright red sheets lay in the center of the circular room, and a small dresser was nestled behind it. These were the only pieces of furniture in the entire room. If it wasn't for those two things, the room would've looked no different than a prison cell. There was no wallpaper covering the stone walls, no carpet to warm the cold floor, and only one window to bring light into the room. Then, as he stepped further into the room, he saw her.

Crouched behind the dresser was a tiny, five year old girl with long, curly white hair and two large red eyes that gazed at him in fear. Her black dress was four sizes too large and hung awkwardly on her body, causing her to stumble as she scurried to the other side of the room and hid behind the curtains. The whip suddenly felt like a heavy weight in his hand.

This frail, petrified child…was Princess Kamui.

Without saying a word, Gunter hurried back out into the hallway and closed the door behind him. This was not what he had expected. Princess Kamui was supposed to be defiant and unruly, nothing like the frightened girl he just saw. Kamui's terror-striken stare burned into his memory and in his mind, the princess became Aeliana and he became King Garon, raising his blade to silence her permanently.

" **FATHER!** "

" **NO**!" Gunter slammed his fist against the wall, the pain shooting up his arm snapping him out of his nightmare. "No…." He glared down at the infernal whip, his gaze hardening before tearing down the hallway to his room. Throwing the doors open, Gunter plopped down in the middle of the room and got to work ripping the whip into strips.

'I won't become like him.' He vowed to himself, binding the ends together. 'I won't!'

* * *

Little Kamui stood on her toes as she could look down at the courtyard, the only view her tiny window allowed. Her father told her she was sick and lost her memories as a result, so she was to stay in the North Fortress until she was strong enough to be his daughter again. Kamui had also been told she had siblings but had never seen them. No, the little princess only had a barren fortress, a distant father, a small group of servants, and a head full of blurry memories to keep her company. Wiping her eyes with her sleeves, Kamui continued to stare out the window as she wished for her father to come back for her. She would be obedient and strong for the King if he would take her away from the loneliness and isolation.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door and Kamui scurried underneath her bed, afraid it was the scary man with the scar again. His cold eyes rattled her to the core, and the sight of the leather whip reminded her of one of the few memories she had. It was of her father, whipping a disobedient servant and no matter how hard she covered her ears, Kamui could hear the man's screams loud and clear. When there was no answer, the door creaked open, and she could see Gunter's sabatons step into the room. Since the bed was in the middle of the room, Kamui was hidden in plain sight, and the little princess waited with baited breath for the man to drag her out of her sanctuary and beat her.

However, instead of moving closer, he sat down and rolled a ball towards her. It was made of leather strips and crudely put together, but it was the first object Kamui had seen that was not a weapon. With a guarded stare, she slowly reached out for the ball, her eyes never leaving Gunter's face. It was cold under her tiny hand, but she held it close to her chest as she crawled out from under the bed. Kamui wasn't sure what to do next. Why did he give her this? What was his plan?

Then, Gunter held his hands out.

"Throw it back to me."

And…he smiled.

A smile!

Kamui felt a warmth bloom in her chest before it spread throughout her body. No one had ever smiled at her before. Not her father, not the maids nor the butlers. But this man—this complete stranger—did and Kamui found herself smiling back as she tossed the ball into his waiting hands. And, to her surprise, he tossed it back to her. He was playing catch with her. He was playing a game with her. Kamui wanted to cry in joy, but she was afraid he would call her weak and leave her. So she swallowed her tears and threw the ball back.

"What is your name?" She whispered, wanting to know more about her mysterious playmate.

"Gunter." He caught the ball with ease and sent it back her way. "I am here to serve you, Princess Kamui."

"Serve me?" The ball smacked against her forehead as she asked the question, leaving a bright red mark that Gunter had to bite his lip not to laugh at. "You mean like the other butlers and maids?"

"No, I am slightly different from them. I am here to teach you about the world, how to fight, and how to become an honorable princess. If there is anything you want to know, I am here to teach you about it."

He waited for her to toss the ball back, but Kamui instead held the ball to her chest and dug her bare heels into the floor.

"What's the matter?"

"Is…that all you can do? Teach me?"

"Is there something you would like me to do, Princess Kamui?"

"Could you…also play with me? Whenever you can, of course!" She quickly added at the end.

Gunter could see her shaking from across the room, and he cracked another smile.

"Every day if you wish so, my lady. I'll even read you bedtime stories if you like."

The radiant smile she shot at him lit up the room, and Gunter felt his heart clench in his chest as the ball flew back towards him.

'I won't let history repeat itself. I swear on my family's graves that King Garon will not ruin this girl. For she will be a beacon of light in this damned kingdom. I will risk my life to ensure just that.'

* * *

 **A/N: I always wanted to write about the North Fortress family because Gunter is totally Kamui's real father figure! Look forward to part two! :D**


	2. Storge

**A/N: Here is part two! Please enjoy it!**

* * *

As the weeks went on, Gunter learned just how energetic and bubbly the little princess actually was once she opened up. He would wake up to her jumping on his bed, and she always insisted on sitting on his lap during meals like he would disappear if she didn't hold him down. And so, wherever Gunter went, Princess Kamui was sure to follow. Even during his patrols of the fortress, she would trail behind him like a baby duckling, trying to copy his "general's stance" while waving around her wooden sword. Gunter saw the guards and servants snickering behind their hands, but a sharp glare from him would shut them up. Kamui was also a wonderful pupil during their training sessions. Every time he knocked her down, she would pull herself back up and insist on continuing, an undying fire burning in her eyes. And to be honest, though he would never admit it, Gunter enjoyed Kamui's presence. He truly did. She reminded him of happier days and made the hole in his chest shrink.

Not by much but bit by bit.

* * *

"Gunter!" Kamui bounded into his room on late afternoon and twirled around. "Look at the pretty dress Big Sister got for me! Do I look beautiful?"

He smiled and placed the spear he was polishing down so he could give her his full attention. Shortly after his arrival, King Garon finally gave his permission for Kamui to meet her siblings. He could remember standing at the drawbridge while Kamui hid behind his legs, staring at the approaching group of children in wonder. Xander, the eldest at fourteen years old, was leading the group with one year old Elise in his arms. To his right was twelve year old Camilla who was holding the hand of three year old Leo. For a moment, the siblings stared down at their new sister and Gunter could feel the fear radiating off the girl digging her nails into his legs. As the silence grew, Gunter began to worry that this meeting was a terrible idea and that the siblings weren't going to accept her. But her and his fears were for naught because the royal siblings immediately greeted Kamui with huge smiles. Camilla embraced her tightly, fawning over her "adorable little sister" while Xander stroked her hair with a gentle smile. Leo stared at his new big sister in wonder before reaching into his pocket and giving her a piece of his precious tomato candy as little Elise giggled and tugged at Kamui's unruly locks. Gunter stepped back and watched the scene, noting how delighted Kamui looked and he felt grateful that the royal children hadn't changed like their father had. However, since the fortress was so far away, their visits were restricted to two times a month, but they always made the most of it. The siblings, Xander and Camilla in particular, always bought toys, candy, and clothes for their sister; the dress Kamui was currently wearing being a perfect example. It was tailored to her size and the color of cream brocade with a gold lace that decorate the neckline. A dress truly benefiting a princess. Gunter was pleased to see the princess coming out of her shell and color returned to her pale face with every passing day. Yet, every time the siblings asked if they could take Kamui home or out of the fortress for a day, he would firmly deny their request. Even if they were of his own flesh and blood, King Garon was not above killing his children or forcing them to kill each other. Gunter didn't want any more unnecessary bloodshed nor did he want to take away what little family Kamui had. Gunter also had another reason. While the fortress was barren and isolated, Kamui was safe from the King's clutches as long as he were there beside her. Out here, Gunter could help the little girl flourish into the princess he knew she could be and keep her away from any manipulation by the king. He never wanted that fire in her eyes to die out, but he also didn't want her to be locked away. So that is why he allowed the stable hand to bring his son, Silas, into the fortress so Kamui could have a playmate. The duo always played under his watchful eye, and, as he watched the princess play tag with the boy, Gunter felt warmth grow in his chest at how content Kamui was. And during one of these moments of peace, Gunter made the error of thinking of Kamui as his own daughter. He quickly dashed those thoughts away and was disgusted with himself for such thoughts. Kamui was a princess and his duty was to protect and train her until she was strong enough to protect herself. Besides, he **had** a daughter. And what did he do? He failed to protect her when she needed him the most. Gunter couldn't bare it if he made the same mistake with Kamui. But yet, every time she smiled and raced over to take his scarred hand with her tiny ones, he couldn't help but allow the thought to resurface. And eventually, Gunter stopped repressing the thought, and the warmth in his body reached his fingers and toes.

Things were peaceful for a while and Gunter was glad he brought Silas to the fortress. But, that was until Silas tried to sneak Kamui out of the fortress and was caught by a patrol guard. Once upon a time, Gunter wouldn't have hesitated to execute the child on the spot for disobeying the King's orders. But that part of Gunter had dimmed away thanks to the little girl begging him to let Silas go. He wanted to pardon the boy and let him continue to visit the fortress for Kamui's sake, yet Gunter knew his act of kindness may float back to the castle. So, Gunter banished him from the fortress and that was the end of that. Kamui cried for her lost friend, but she never blamed Gunter.

That only made him feel worse.

* * *

As the seasons changed, Kamui grew stronger yet her bleeding heart remained intact. One such example was when she nursed a baby bird back to health, though Gunter wasn't sure the creature could count as a baby anything.

"I think such a beast is best left alone, my lady." Gunter advised, following after the eight year old princess who was scurrying towards the medical ward with the 'patient' in her arms.

"I have to help her, Gunter! She is in pain and I'm going to heal her! Now, hand me a wet cloth." Kamui ordered, her tiny voice laced with absolute authority that Gunter couldn't help but crack a smile.

The 'bird' was healed within a week and disappeared without a trace; Kamui cried for days against Gunter's chest at its sudden disappearance. But the bird was soon forgotten with the arrival of a new servant, a boy Kamui's age named Jakob. The boy had quite a mouth on him, but like Gunter, he had fallen for Kamui's charms and vowed to surpass Gunter so he could be the princess's one and only butler. He chuckled at Jakob's challenge and accepted it, observing a change come over the boy as his skills as butler and warrior improved tenfold. Then, like a great flood, three more children were brought to the fortress to serve the princess. Two of them were the daughters of the Ice Tribe's Chief. They were brought here as prisoners to keep the Ice Tribe from rebelling, yet they were very kind to Kamui despite King Garon being her father. And, although they were like Jakob in that they were forced into servanthood, they adjusted more easily than he did upon arriving. Gunter liked to tease the sharped tongue boy about that when he got on his nerves. Flora, the eldest of the twins, was more domestic and formal while her younger sister, Felicia, was only graceful on the training grounds. Day after day, Gunter could hear Felicia drop something, followed by Jakob reprimanding her and Flora trying to keep the peace. The other child, Gunter had no idea where she came from. She called herself Lilith and said she was the new stable girl. Although Lilith was very sweet and seemed especially fond of Kamui, Gunter had the strangest feeling he'd seen her before. And when Gunter had a strange feeling, he prepared for the worst. During Lilith's first few weeks, Gunter monitored her closely, fearing she might be a spy sent by King Garon or a Hoshidan ready to sneak Kamui back to her rightful home. If that were the case, a part of Gunter wanted to let Kamui be free, but another part of him said Kamui was a part of Nohr now and that she was destined for greatness. So Gunter made sure to keep a close eye on her because no one was going to take someone he loved from him again.

* * *

Just like Kamui had done with her pure soul, the other four children had wormed their way into Gunter's heart and he went from having one child to five. Jakob could out sass the best of them, but he had a good head on his shoulders and made Gunter proud. Felicia had the miraculous ability of tripping over nothing, but she had the heart of a good retainer and an endless amount of perseverance that Gunter couldn't help but admire. Flora complimented her sister perfectly, and Gunter applauded the girl for her ability to be so levelheaded. And Lilith, though Gunter still had some doubts, had proved her unwavering loyalty to Kamui time and time again. With the five of them running about the fortress, Gunter never had a dull day, and he never felt cold again. No, those rascals had given him an endless supply of warmth, and he never wanted those days of peace to end.

But time doesn't stop for anything.

Or anyone.

One moment, they were children, playing around in Kamui's room before Felicia tripped and covered them all with the sheet she was folding. Then, when Gunter lifted the sheet, they were adults and he was an old man.

'Where did the time go?' He thought, watching Jakob call Felicia a "clumsy fool" while Flora and Lilith helped a giggling Kamui to her feet. She had blossomed into the beautiful, strong, and benevolent princess he always knew she would be. Any day now, Kamui would turn eighteen and Xander would come to test her abilities. To see if she was ready to leave the fortress and live in the capital. But Gunter wasn't afraid to let her go now. He had taught her everything she needed to know, she just had to apply that knowledge now. And it wasn't like Kamui would be alone. No, Jakob, the twins, and Lilith would follow her to the ends of the Earth.

Especially Jakob, who had fallen deeply in love with the princess.

'He has become a fine young man,' Gunter mused, smiling at how Jakob gazed at Kamui with utter adoration. 'They have **all** become fine adults.'

Sparing the group one last glance, Gunter excused himself and stepped out into the hallway. He should be pleased to return to the castle after so long, to see his old room and the familiar sights. He was only supposed to train the princess to reach her full potential. That was it.

So….why were his eyes stinging?

Why were there tears flowing down his cheeks?

"So foolish." He laughed to himself, wiping his cheeks with a smile. "I know the answer to those questions already."

It was all because of that little girl who cracked the barrier around his heart and made him feel like there still good in the world. And that same little girl brought joy to a small group of misfits, creating the tiny family they had now.

Yes, a family. Kamui had given him a family when he thought he'd never have one again.

"Thank you so much, Princess Kamui." Gunter glanced back at her bedroom door where laughter could be heard. "My liege, my pupil, and…. **my daughter**. Thank you for teaching an old fool how to love again."

* * *

 **A/N: I love the North Fortress family. They need all the love. And Gunter and Kamui are the best father/daughter ever!**


End file.
